Unexpected Feelings
by QuietCompany
Summary: Warning: Spoilers aboard this ship! - Giddon knows exactly how Skye feels when Po reveals his true grace and decides to take a journey to Lienid in attempt to reconcile the brothers. He didn't expect to develop feelings for the sixth prince of Lienid.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Graceling, Fire, _or _Bitterblue, _which belong to Kristin Cashore.

Also, this contains spoilers if you haven't read _Bitterblue!_

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

…_Six months later, King Thigpen of Estill is deposed…_

Giddon sat on a mound of dirt, upon the grave of what was left of his home. It sat there, blackened and empty.

"I am a lord no more," he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He laid his eyes once more on its ashes. Was this still his home? He reflected on his answer in regards to the Council offering to rebuild it for him. Yes, it was a kind gesture, but to return to a place where no one would embrace his company was indeed a lonely thought. In addition, the Council was quite unpredictable, what with its founder and her famous swain planning to make the entire seven kingdoms a peaceful land, so the fact that he would not have to worry about King Randa threatening his people again was one less burden.

Even then, where did that leave him?

_I suppose I could pay a visit to the Lady Queen._

* * *

"Lady Queen, Lord Giddon has requested your presence," Helda announced.

"Helda," Giddon sighed. "Please. I am not a lord anymore. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"My opinion is my own, Lord Giddon," snapped Helda as she led him into Bitterblue's sitting room. "And oh, I am quite fine indeed. Your consideration is greatly appreciated, thank you for asking."

"Oh, leave him alone, Helda," laughed Bitterblue as she stood from her velvet seat, but not before putting down what looked like a letter. As she approached, Giddon took Bitterblue's hands into his own and gently kissed them, in which Bitterblue returned with a warm embrace. "Have you eaten, Giddon? You look like you could eat something."

"It depends." He smiled into her hair. "Have you improved with your bread?"

* * *

Down at the bakery they both sat while eating bread that was not made by Bitterblue's hands.

"I received a letter from Katsa and Po," Bitterblue informed him. "I am glad that Estill was a success and that all of you are safe."

"With Katsa's grace, Lady Queen, you should know by now that we are quite invincible," he said with lingering sarcasm. Of course, it was usually Katsa's stubbornness that undoubtedly placed them in danger's path in the first place. Po's recent addition of overprotection of Katsa's life irritated Katsa to kingdom come as well. During an encounter with a large scarlet and gold vulture in the Dells, Raffin and Giddon both exchanged looks when the two witnessed Po unexpectedly shielding Katsa. When the vulture was dealt with, she did not yell at Po, but instead she glared at him, which is what Giddon assumed was Katsa sending her unrefined fury. Po sighed and settled her unexplained anger down with sweet words, which naturally led to light wrestling on the ground. Raffin and Giddon did not question it at all, since they knew remaining ignorant of what was between the two gracelings was safer than being insightful. He redirected his thoughts back to sanity. "Was that their letter you were reading before I interrupted?"

"I was just about finished," Bitterblue smiled, recalling where she left off. "Skye has returned to Lienid."

"What of your handsome sailor?"

"Saf." Bitterblue's smiled momentarily wavered when his name left her lips, and her eyes briefly wandered. Her smile immediately recovered. "Saf is enjoying his life at sea, which is what all I can ever read from his illegible penmanship. From what I understand, Skye is the only one to return."

Giddon assumed Po was making his way to his brother, to which Bitterblue replied, "Po decided to stay here for a short while with Katsa. He fears his brother is still angry and doesn't mind a few days of peace with Katsa."

"Peace is not something one would initially describe that relationship," Giddon scoffed.

"And one will never fully understand said relationship." Bitterblue laughed as she took another piece of bread in her mouth. "In any case," she started before she swallowed. "I do wish Po and Skye could reconcile. It _has_ been six months!"

If anyone could appreciate Prince Skye's temporary resentment towards Po, it was Giddon. Like Skye, he knew what it felt like to be betrayed by Po. Of course, Giddon understood that they were not brothers, but they were companions in enough situations that Giddon sincerely enjoyed Po's company. _ Maybe a bit too much_.

"I could do Po the favor of talking to Skye," he suggested.

"Could you?" Bitterblue asked, obviously surprised by the notion. "Are you well acquainted with Skye, Giddon?"

"I am, although I haven't conversed with him recently. Last I saw of him was at a Council meeting held in Middluns some months ago," he said, nodding his head. "And obviously briefly after Po received his black eye."

"But you just got here," the queen said earnestly. "At least stay several days. Until Po and Katsa arrive."

With the thought of those two bursting through the castle doors with utter chaos, Giddon immediately stood from the stool he was sitting on and dusted the crumbs off his trousers. "As much as I would love to watch them unleashing hell upon you, Lady Queen, I could enjoy some peace for myself. A journey to Lienid is just fine."

Bitterblue looked at him, unconvinced.

"I am also in need of checking on Thigpen's spy," he lied. The young queen playfully rolled her eyes.

"Very well," she snorted as Giddon kissed her forehead goodbye. " I suppose I shall Helda can manage them. I have towers of charters to attend to."

Before Giddon left, he reminded Bitterblue of Helda's bad habit of bringing up a certain unwelcome topic around Katsa and Po. "Babies."

"Oh, balls."


End file.
